A outra Rachel
by I'm Lu
Summary: Rachel e Quinn começam a se conhecer e Quinn começa a conhecer melhor Rachel. O que ela descobriu ser uma péssima idéia.
1. Chapter 1

New York, a cidade que não dorme, e não é só New York que não dorme, eu também não. Eu tô sentada dentro do closet, escutando os gemidos e os gritos da Brittany e da Santana. Eu tô sentada aqui faz duas horas, elas são incansáveis só pode, ou tomaram energético, estimulante sexual ou algo de tipo, as vezes dou uma olhadinha por um espaço minimo na porta do closet e vejo coisas que nunca deveria ter visto. Hum, essa posição eu nunca tinha visto, e sinceramente, isso me excita, sei que parece estranho, eu também não sabia que poderia ficar excitada vendo sexo lésbico, mas tenho que admitir, a Brittany e a Santana têm os corpos bem feitos, e por um momento me imaginei, fazendo sexo com a Brittany, depois com a Santana, e quis tentar, ou melhor eu queria tentar com as duas, mas me contive, eu nunca tinha feito ou pensado nisso antes, mas... Deus, agora eu sei por que a Brittany abre escala perfeitamente... Hum, acho melhor eu evitar os armários, eu estava chorando em minha cama quando elas chegaram, não queria que elas me vissem e me escondi e agora estou tendo que ver elas fodendo, eu deveria me envergonhar disso. Mas era tão estimulante... Quinn Fabray, pare com esses pensamentos já. Nós perdemos as nacionais, não fui rainha do baile, o Finn terminou comigo e a Rachel está prestes a voltar pra o Finn e você pensando em fazer um Menaj A True com a Brittany e a Santana... E eu escuto um grito mais alto e volto a olhas pela brecha, Brittany está deitada no peito de Santana e ambas estão ofegantes, Santana está com o nariz nos cabelos de Brittany. E de repente Santana diz: Eu te amo minha Britt Britt.  
Britanny olha pra ela, sorri e diz: eu também te amo minha San San. elas dão um beijo rápido e Brittany anuncia que tem que ir pro quarto antes que Rachel perceba sua falta. Santana lhe dá um beijo rápido e vai ao banheiro e nossa, Santana tem um corpo lindo e o silicone deixou seus peitos perfeitos... Escutei o barulho da água do chuveiro e resolvi sair. Troquei de roupa e me sentei na cama pra ler um livro antes de dormir. De repente Santana sai do banheiro completamente nua, e a visão que tenho é melhor que a da pequena brecha.  
S- Ah você tá ai, não te ouvi entrar.  
Q- É que pensei que você estaria dormindo e entrei com cuidado.  
E continuo a observar seu corpo e então ela percebe.  
S- Perdeu alguma coisa am mim Fabray?  
Q- Ahn... Não. Desculpe.  
S- A Quinn por favor, não é nada que você nunca tenha visto.  
Q- Não desse jeito, você tá completamente nua, esqueceu que dividimos o quarto?  
S- Hum Quinn, deixei você confusa?- diz ela com um sorriso sínico nos labios, e que labios...  
Q- Claro que não, só não tô acostumada a ver uma mulher nua na minha frente.  
S- Por sorte você não viu duas. - Disse ela com um brilho nos olhos e um sorriso safado.  
Mal sabe ela que vi tudo, mas tive que me fingir de desentendida.  
Q- Como assim?  
S- Eu tava com a Brittany aqui, você é esperta o suficiente pra saber o qe aconteceu.  
Q- Você e a Brittany... er...hum...  
S- Sim, nos fizemos sexo.  
Q- Você e a Brittany... - Me lembrei da minha recente fantasia sexual.  
S- Sim, quem mais? A chata da Berry? Bom, é preciso muita coragem pra tentar aturar a Rachel e seus pitis.  
Q- Acho melhor deixar esse assunto pra lá- Disse sentindo meu rosto vermelho.  
S- Ahhh, deixei Quinn Fabray com vergonha.  
Q- Santana. Deita. Cala a boca e dorme.  
S- Isso é um convite? Eu acho que aguento um terceiro roud.  
Q- Santana, por favor. -Mas no fundo eu queria aceitar a proposta.  
S- Tá, tá, ok. Qualquer coisa eu tô na cama do lado.  
Q- Santana!  
S- Que foi? só tô sendo prestativa...  
Q- Boa noite Santana.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, não sou muito boa com histórias. Mas deu vontade e eu escrevi essa. Tenho 20 capítulos prontos e ainda não terminei. Eu pessoalmente acho que eu caguei na missão e transformei essa na fic mas doida sobre Faberry. Nessa história tem coisas pra formar três histórias diferentes. Mas enfim, isso aqui tá uma bagunça. Pensei em reescrever, mas ia sair a mesma coisa. Eu deveria ter postado isso no primeiro capítulo. Obrigada Guest pela correção, e me desculpe se a história não for como o esperado. Sem mais delongas...**

* * *

Acordei cedo, Santana ainda dormia e resolvi ir para um espaço que tem no hotel pra cantar ou tocar algum instrumento. Ao chegar na porta escuto alguém ao piano. Resolvi entrar e ver quem era, de inicio não reconheci entrei e me aproximei, era Rachel Berry. Achei melhor ir embora, mas quando cheguei na porta a musica cessou e eu comecei a ouvir soluços entrecortados por gemidos de dor, ela estava chorando. Estava chorando muito. Eu resolvi ir lá.

Q- Rachel?-Pergunto colocando a mão em seu ombro.  
R- O que você quer Quinn?- Diz ela enxugando as lágrimas, e olhando pra mim, ela estava péssima, os olhos vermelhos e inchados, e tinha o olhar cansado e sofrido, e as olheiras já estavam bastantes perceptíveis.  
Q- Eu não quero nada, eu vim cantar e te encontrei aqui desse jeito. O que houve?  
R- Qual é o seu interesse Quinn?  
Q- Pela primeira vez nenhum. - O que realmente era verdade.  
R- Até parece que você não sabe.  
Q- Eu realmente não sei. Conte-me.  
R- Tenho certeza que ficará muito feliz. - Fiquei curiosa.  
Q- Conta logo Berry.  
R- Eu terminei com o Finn, por causa dele perdemos as nacionais. Eu tinha dito pra ele se afastar por um tempo mas ele não quis me ouvir. Agora é definitivo, não tem tem volta pra mim e o Finn. Agora pode ir lá oferecer seu consolo e ficar com ele de novo.  
Não vou negar que me senti ofendida, mas senti um pouco de vontade de ir lá. Mas a Rachel voltou a chorar, só que dessa vez mais intensamente. Eu a abracei por instinto.  
Q- Eu não sou tão má assim Berry.  
Ela me abraçou de volta e ela passou um bom tempo chorando. Tive uma ideia.  
Q- Quer saber, você não vai ficar se lamentando por causa do Finn, hoje é o nosso ultimo dia em NY e iremos aproveitar. Topa?  
R- Não sei Quinn. Tenho duvidas a seu respeito.  
Q- Qual é Rachel, prefere ficar aqui chorando pelo finn ou ri se divertir com a Quinn?  
R- Que rima horrível, ainda bem que você não é compositora- Disse ela rindo- ok eu irei.  
Q- Agora enxuga essas lágrimas e vamos tomar o café da manhã.  
R- Juntas?  
Q- Sim. - Estendi a mão pra ela.

Chegamos no restaurante do hotel ainda de mãos dadas. Apenas Santana e Brittany estavam lá. Nos juntamos a elas. Assim que sentamos Santana olhou pra mim sugestivamente. Eu sabia que ela ia soltar alguma piadinha sem graça dela.  
S- Então anã...  
B- Santana, o nome dela é Rachel, ela não pode ser anã. Só tem sete anões e todos são homens. Eu li em Branca de neve...  
Rachel e eu sentimos uma vontade imensa de rir.  
S- Ok, Minha Britt Britt.- Ao ouvir o apelido relembrei dos acontecimentos da noite anterior- Então Rachel, você e a Quinn tão de caso?  
Rachel se engasgou com a comida que estava mastigando. Lhe dei três tapas de leve. E ela desengasgou e respondeu:  
R- Não Santana, o que as faz achar isso?  
S- Bom vocês mal se falavam e agora chegam de mãos dadas, vocês só podem tá namorando. - Agora é minha vez de engasgar, Rachel deu-me três tapinhas nas costas e eu respondi como um raio:  
Q- Só por que você e a Britt namoram, não significa que qualquer menina que andar de mãos dadas com outra também namoram.  
S- Ou ou ou, Calma ai! Eu só fiz uma pergunta.  
Q- Quando eu jogar no outro time ou nos dois eu te aviso, já que se mostrou interesse ontem. - Santana me fuzilou com os olhos.  
B- O que houve ontem a noite?  
Q- Nada,-disse querendo despistar é que a Santana queria me apresentar a uma menina que ela conheceu na competição, mas eu não tava interessada. Rachel fuzilou Santana com os olhos que se encolheu ao perceber a raiva nos olhos dela. Eu fingi não ver. Isso era apenas um engano da minha cabeça.  
B- Ahhh. Você deveria vir pro lado colorido do mundo, onde temos unicórnios e pôneis. Alias, você também deveria vir Rachel. Assim seriamos todos Bicórnios, menos a San San que é unicórnio.  
Q- O que é um bicórnio?  
B- É um unicórnio que é bi.  
Q- E por que a San é unicornio?  
B- Por que ela é lésbica.  
Q- Ahh.  
R- Brittany, eu já sofri tanto por homens que deveria virar um unicórnio. - E deu uma piscadinha pra Brittany que sorriu pra ela.  
Eu e Santana olhamos para Rachel espantadas, e Brittany batia palmas e sorria.  
B- Que bom, assim a Quinn pode viram um bicórnio e vocês namoram e saímos eu, você, a San San e a Quinn.  
R- Quem sabe.  
S- Eu não acredito no que acabei de ouvir.  
Q- Muito menos eu.  
B- Meninas parem com isso.  
R- Meu Deus o que eu acabei de falar!  
S- Que você ia virar lésbica e namorar a Quinn. - Rachel olhou novamente pra Santana.  
Q- Santana!  
S- O que? Ela fez uma pergunta, eu só respondi. - Disse isso e piscou pra Rachel. Ok, isso tá bem estranho.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bom, depois de ler a minha história, percebi que ela é apenas uma junção adaptada de todas as histórias que já li (pra quem não sabe, já li todas) e contem algumas partes que sairão de minha insana.**

* * *

Retornamos a comer em silêncio. Apos terminarmos ficamos um tempo sentadas e quando os outros começaram a chegar, Brittany falou quebrando o silêncio.  
B- Vamos pra piscina?  
S- Claro.  
R- É será uma boa. Você vai Quinn?  
Q- Acho que não.  
B- Ah qual é!  
S- Voms lá Quinn  
R- Por favor Quinn Vamos.  
Q- Ok eu vou.  
E subimos para trocar de roupa. Ao chegarmos no quarto Santana começou o questionario.  
S- Admita, você e a Rachel estão namorando não é?  
Q- Não, ela tava chorando e eu conversei com ela e hoje a noite iremos sair.  
S- Você, sendo prestativa? Quais suas intenções?  
Q- Não quis ser prestativa mas foi o que aconteceu, e eu não tenho nenhuma intenção.  
S- Sem primeira intenção... Então tem segundas intenções?  
Q- Não! Você não percebeu unicórnio, mas Rachel é uma menina.  
S- Vocês não deram nem um beijinho?  
Q- Não.  
S- Acha que vão se beijar hoje a noite?  
Q- Não, e a propósito, você e a Britt não querem vir também?  
S- Sim, vou falar com a Britt.  
Q- Sabe, eu acho o amor de vocês muito lindo.  
S- Eu nunca amei ninguém Quinn. E a Britt é especial, mesmo sendo meuio burrinha eu a amo.  
Q- Espero que dê certo pra vocês.  
S- Pra você e a Berry também.  
Q- Santana, você sabe que eu nunca beijei outra mulher.- Ela começou a tirar a roupa- O que você tá fazendo?  
S- Tô trocando de roupa, por favor Qeinn você me viu nua ontem então não é novidade, e o seu problema com o beijo, eu ou a Britt podemos resolver, ou a própria Rachel.  
Q- Ok, vamos?  
S- Vamos.

O dia se passou maravilhosamente bem, avisamos as meninas que sairiamos juntas a noite. Bom, a Santana fez a proesa de anuncia que seria um encontro duplo de unicórnios e bicórnios. Brittany quase explodiu de felicidade e a Rachel de rir. Aliás, a Rachel não chorou o dia todo, quando ela começou a ficar triste Santana a empurou na piscina dizendo que não era dia de ficar triste. Ela ia ter a sorte de sair com a ela e a Britt e ainda poderia desenvolver um namoro com Quinn Fabray. Aproveitei que ela tva na beira da piscina e a empurrei também. Eram 5 da tarde quando fomos pros nossos quartos. Marcamos pra nos encontrarmos as 7 no hall do hotel. Eu e Santana resolvemos pagar tudo já que nós as convidamos.  
S- O que você vai vestir?  
Q- Não sei e voce?  
S- Também não. Vou perguntar a Britt o que ela e a Rachel vão usar.

Começa Sms :  
S- Britt Britt o que vocês vão usar?  
B- Vestidos e vocês?  
Termina sms.

Pensamos e escolhemos vestidos também. Santana respondeu o Sms e depois foi tomar banho e eu escolher a roupa. Terminamos de nos arrumar 10 minutos antes e descemos pra esperar as meninas. Santana usava um vestido tomara que caia Vermelho acima do joelho e um salto preto. Usava o cabelo solto e liso, e tinha uma pequena bolsa em mãos. Eu usava um vestido preto um pouco mais curto que o da Santana, um salto preto, o cabelo solto e uma bolsinha.  
S- Elas estão atrasadas.  
Q- Santana são 7:01.  
S- Marcamos as 7 em ponto.  
Assim que Santana fechou a boca a avistamos elas.


	4. Chapter 4

Brittany usava um vestido Verde tomara que caia e um salto preto o cabelo preso com apenas alguns fios soltos e carregava uma bolsinha também, estava linda, mas assim que consegui visualizar Rachel, esqueci que a Britt existia, Ela tinha os cabelos iguais ao de Britt, usava um vestido branco tomara que caia, uma salto preto e uma bolsinha ( Acho que foi a noite do vestido tomara que caia e do salto preto).  
Q- Você tá linda Rachel, alias você também Britt.  
R- Obrigada, você está estonteante essa noite Quinn.  
B- Obrigada Quinn.  
S- Fabray, elogia a sua garota não a minha- disse em tom brincalhão.  
R, Q e B- Santana!  
S- Que foi?  
Q- Vamos logo antes que percamos a reserva no restaurante.  
S- Vamos- disse Santana indo na frente de mãos dadas com Brittany. Quando fomos atrás delas Rachel segurou minha mão e entrelaçou nossos dedos e sorriu pra mim.  
Pegamos um táxi e chegamos as 8 em ponto.  
A comida estava ótima, a compainha era perfeita e a conversa muito animada. Mas Santana tinha que soltar uma.  
S- Então Rachel, vai virar um unicórnio ou um bicórnio? - Me engasguei com o vinho e Santana riu de mim.  
R- Acho que um unicórnio. Mas não sei como funciona então vocês vão ter que me ajudar.  
B- Claro, a San San vai te ajudar. Vai te ensinar a ser um unicórnio, né San San.  
S- Claro, mas antes ela tem que saber se gosta ou não de unicórnio ou bicórnio.  
R- Como assim?  
S- Você tem que beijar uma garota antes de decidir o que é.  
B- Eu deixaria você beijar a San San, mas eu tenho ciumes demais pra isso.  
S- Eu deixaria você beijar a Britt, na verdade, eu não deixaria não, mas se ela pedisse eu deixava... Não nem assim. Britt não beije a Rachel. E nem me peça.  
B- Mas eu não falei nada.  
S- Eu sei, só tô previnindo.  
B- Você poderia beijar a Quinn, ai você descobrem se são unicórnios, bicórnios ou heterocórnios.  
R- Eu acho melhor não.  
Q- Eu também.  
S- Bom a conta chegou, vamos embora?  
R e B- Vamos.  
R- Mas vamos rachar a conta.  
Q e S- Não.  
S- Nós convidamos vocês pra sair então é nossa obrigação pagar.  
B- Acho melhor todas pagarmos.  
Q- Não, eu e Santana pagamos.  
Pagamos a conta e sairmos do resturante, todas com uma garrafa de champanhe nas mãos.  
B- Vamos voltar pro hotel?  
S- Mas já? Vamos pra algum lugar.  
R- É, vamos. É nossa ultima noite. Mas onde vamos exatamente?  
Q- Hum... não sei, que tal o pier de Santa Mônica?  
S- Ok, vamos, mas teremos que andar até o inicio da rua já que essa rua não tem saida e nenhum taxi está por aqui.  
R- Ok. Vamos - Disse Rachel e esticou a mão pra mim, eu aceitei, entrelaçamos os dedos mais uma vez e fomos ao lado se San e Britt. Estava tudo normal até San fazer outra de suas piadas.  
S- Olha ai, já tão de mãos dadas, e ninguém tá vendo se beijem logo.  
Q- Santana! - Rachel estava rindo da piada da Santana.  
B- Olha um táxi.  
S- Ok, dessa vez você se safou Fabray, mas você ainda vai beijar a Rachel e ainda essa noite.  
-Alguma de vocês está bebada- perguntou o taxista- não quero vomito no meu táxi.  
S- Não tem nunhuma de nós bebadas. Não ainda.  
Taxista- Ok, pra onde devo levar-las?  
S- Pier de Santa Mônica.  
A viagem não durou muito e foi silenciosa. Ficamos com vergonha de comentar algo na frente daquele senhor. Ao chegarmos Santana pagou o táxi e eu as entradas.  
R- É lindo.  
Q- É sim - Disse eu e peguei na sua mão.  
B- Onde vamos primeiro?  
S- Vamos na roda gigante? É bem legal e super romântico - e deu uma olhada pra Britt. Eu nunca esperei isso da Santana. Só a Britt pra desarmar a Santana de todos os modos possiveis.- E além disso a fila tá pequena.  
R- Ok vamos.


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel e eu sentamos juntas e no começo ficamos meio tímidas, mas depois da segunda volta ela começou a falar.  
R- Sabe eu realmente quero tentar.  
Q- Tenta o que?  
R- Você sabe, o lance do unicórnio...  
Q- Ah, e por que tá me dizendo isso?  
R- Por que eu quero tentar com você.-disse ela. A roda gigante dá a terceira volta.  
Q- Eu não sei o que dizer Rachel. - Na verdade eu queria, mas não queria assumir.  
R- Não precisa dizer nada, é só deixar eu te beijar.  
E de repente a roda gigante para e nós ficamos paradas no alto.  
Q- Nossa que vista linda. Dá pra ver NY inteira.  
R- Realmente é muito bonita, igual a você. Então deixa ou não.  
Q- Ain caralho, não sei, alguém pode ver e eu não sei se deveria.  
E não sei de onde porra saiu um grito de um homem: - O brinquedo travou, a energia está caindo, mas não se apavorem, consertaremos isso em breve.- Santana que estava sentada atrás de nós grita.  
S- Hora perfeita pra vocês se beijarem.  
B- É, eu e a San vamos começar a fazer isso agora.- e elas começaram a se beijar.  
R- Então, eu acho que isso é um sinal de que você deveria me beijar. - Todas as luzes do parque se apagam e eu me assusto e agarro-me em Rachel. Ela sorri.  
R- Bom, isso também pode ser um sinal...  
E eu não sabia o que fazer, eu queria mas não sabia o que fazer depois.  
R- Por favor Quinn! Prometo que não conto pra ninguém...  
Q- Rachel, eu não sei, não me pressiona!  
R- Ah merda Quinn! Eu desisto, é mais fácil o Karovisk entrar na Broadway e se casar com o Kurt do que conseguir um beijo seu.  
Eu olhei pra ela e ela parecia uma criança depois dos pais negarem alguma coisa. Tive que rir, dela e da comparação.  
R- Pronto! Agora sou palhaça!  
Q- Calma Berry, só achei engraçado a comparação, a sua cara de criança com raiva e você ter falado palavrão.  
R- Você me tirou a paciência.  
Q- Você quer me beijar num brinquedo quebrado!  
R- Eu queria, mas você não quer e eu não vou insistir.  
Ela realmente parecia magoada com isso.  
Q- Tudo bem.  
R- O que?  
Q- Você pode me beijar. - Eu cedi, mas logo me arrependi.  
R- Ok. Eu vou te beijar agora. Você pode parar quando quiser ok?  
Q- Ok, mas vai devagar.  
R- Cala a boca Fabray.


	6. Chapter 6

Ela passou a mão pelo meu rosto, acariciando cada parte, alisou meus cabelos e disse:  
R- Você é mais linda do que eu pensava.  
E começou a se aproximar e me deu um beijo de leve, nunca ninguem me beijou tão suavemente, e se afastou.  
R- Posso continuar?  
Q- Am... Sim.  
E voltamos a posição de onde paramos. Ela voltou a me beijar mas dessa vez mais profundamente e quando nossas linguas se tocaram eu senti um tremor percorrer o corpo dela. E ela sorria, eu pude perceber. E então o beijo se intensificou, Rachel passava a mão por todo o meu corpo e com uma mão segurava meu rosto e com a outra apertava a minha coxa com tanta força que eu sabia que em alguns minutos estariam pequenas marquinhas roxas no local. E sua mão começou a subir masi ainda em minha coxa... E eu que no momento tinha minhas mãos em meu colo reagi e a afastei.  
Q- Rachel, eu percebi que você se decidiu mas eu não, por favor, vai devagar.  
R- Merda Quinn, por que você sempre tem que parar na melhor parte?  
Q- Rachel, por favor...  
R- Eu sei, eu sei... Ir devagar, eu tô descobrindo isso agora Quinn. Na verdade, eu sempre tive atrção por meninas, mas tinha medo de assumir.  
Q- Bom eu não tinha curiosidade até ontem.  
R- Por que até ontem?  
Q- Não conta pra ninguém, mas eu tava no armário e vi a San e a Britt... Am... Err...- Meu rosto deve ter ficado vermelho cor de sangue.- Fazendo... Sexo.  
R- Bom, isso deixaria qualquer um com duvidas. E por que você tava no armário?  
Q- Por que eu estava chorando.  
R- Por que?  
Q- Perdemos as nacionais, eu não fui rainha do baile, o Finn te beijou na frete de todos e eu pensei que vocês iam voltar. Eu percebi que perdi o Finn e que foi justo, depois do que eu fiz a ele.  
R- Bom, se você quiser voltar pro Finn eu vou entender perfeitamente.  
Q- Mas eu não vou. Se eu voltar com ele eu vou magoar-lo novamente.  
R- Bom, já que é assim... - Ela me puxou e me beijou novamente, mas dessa vez ela foi mais carinhosa e eu deixei minhas mãos em seu pescoço.  
Mas estava calmo demais.  
S- Ainda bem Manhands, já tava na hora! Eu sempre soube que você seria o homem da relação, até mesmo com o Finnbobão!  
B- San Não seja tão mal...  
Q- Santana! Primeiro não chame ela novamente assim. Ela se chama Rachel. Segundo, não te enteressa quem seria o homem da relação. Só por que você é, ela não precisa ser. E terceiro, vá se foder!  
E como um milagre as luzes se acenderam e o brinquedo voltou a funcionar. Descemos do brinquedo todas com um enorme sorriso nos labios e eu percebi uma marquinha roxa no pescoço da Brittany e mostrei pra Rachel.  
R- Bom, vejo que vocês aproveitaram bem hein.  
S- Claro Manhends...- lancei um olhar furioso- Quero dizer Berry. Ah Quinn é o melhor que eu vou conseguir! Ei, Vocês mal se beijaram e já tão se defendendo, Berry, você é boa no que faz!  
B- Então Rach, você já decidiu o que é?  
R- Eu sou como a Santana Britt. Sou um Unicórnio.  
Brittany batia palmas, sorria e pulava.  
B- Que bom, agora a San não vai ser unicórnio sozinha! - E deu um abraço em Rachl, quase a derrubando.  
S- E você Quinn, o que você é?  
Q- Bom... eu não sei, acho que sou um bicórnio.  
B- Que bom Quinn assim iremos nós quatro ao encontro do arco-íris!  
S- Isso mesmo amor, iremos todos nós. Sabe, Quinn eu sempre achei que voce tinha um pezinho no arco-íris mas a Berry é novidade.  
Q- Bom Santánas, acho melhor voltarmos ao hotel.  
B- Quinn, você poderia trocar de quarto comigo? É que hoje eu queria terminar umas "coisinhas" com a San... - Deus como elas ainda aguentam depois de duas horas sem intervalo ainda aguentam um replay?  
S- Ou você e a Berry podem terminar as "coisinhas" junto com agente.  
Q- Britt pode trocar. Eu não ia aguentar mais um minuto com a Santana mesmo.  
B- Obrigada Quinn!  
Q- Quem é sua dupla de quarto?  
R- Sou eu.  
Q- Ah... Menos mal.  
S- Já vi que hoje não vai ser só eu e a Britt que vamos resolver as "coisnhas" hoje.  
R- Vai se foder Santana.  
Todas nos olhamos pra Rachel surpresas.  
R- O que foi?  
S- Você acabou de mandar eu me foder?- Santana parecia mais espantanda do que com raiva.  
R- Mandei e vou mandar de novo se você insinuar mais alguma coisa sobre mim e a Quinn.  
Q- Ok, vamos voltar pro hotel antes que vocês briguem.  
B- Você tem razão, vamos.


	7. Chapter 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12

Queria pedir perdão pela minha falta de responsabilidade e parei de posta, mas como disse, sou intercambista mas agora que voltei para o brasil ficará mais fácil. Para compensar, postarei oito capitulos em uma ou duas partes. Cada linha que só contiver - será onde o capitulo acaba e abaixo começa outro.

* * *

Chegamos no hotel e arrumamos nossas malas e trocamos de quartos. No começo ficamos caladas e quietas. Eu estava perdida em pensamentos, lembrando do primeiro beijo perfeito com a Rachel...

R- Quinn! Quinn! - Rachel me sacudia pelos ombros.

Q- Oi?

R- Tá tudo bem? Pensei que você tinha dormido de olhos abertos.

Q- O que? Não eu só estava pensando...

R- Bom, eu estava perguntando se poderia tomar um banho?

Q- Ah, claro que sim... Precisa de algo?

Fim do ponto de vista da Quinn.

Q- Ah, claro... Precisa de algo? - Perguntou sem perceber o duplo sentido da sua pergunta inocente.

R- Am.. Acho que não... - Na verdade tem, preciso de alguém pra esfregar minhas costas e esfregar outas coisas, você topa? Pensou Rachel.

Rachel não era tão inocente como todos pensam. Alem de um passado um "pouco" complicado, ela tinha uma mente rápida e um pouco pervertida, principalmente quando se trata de garotas...

Q- Rachel?

R- Am?... Eu vou... Eu vou tomar banho. - E saiu balançando a cabeça. "É melhor manter a calma Rachel,não vá estragar tudo. Foi um plano complicado. Foi tão difícil convencer a Britt a mentir então não estrague, não estrague.

Quinn não entendeu nada e foi pra cama tirar os sapatos e checar o celular que tinha acabado de receber um sms. Quando Quinn viu de quem era o sms sorriu e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

Sms:

S- Espero que aproveite o empurrãozinho que eu e a Britt demos ;)

Q- Como? Que empurrãozinho?

S- Você realmente acha que a Britt precisa pedi pra trocar de quarto? Eu vim pra cá todos os dias e digamos que a Berry tem um sono muito pesado e a Britta disfarça bem.

Q- SANTANA LOPEZ! Você realmente merece o apelido que tem Santanás!

S- Eu tentei te ajudar Quinne. Eu realmente desejo que você se dê bem com ela.

Q- Eu agradeço sua boa vontade mas não vai rolar nada hoje, eu não sei se gosto de mulheres. E eu não dou no primeiro encontro e a Rachel ainda por cima é virgem. -"Mas espera, por que diabos Santana estava me apoiando com Rachel?" pensou Quinn.

S- Deixa de ser fresca Fabray, a Anã pode ser virgem mas não brinca em serviço. Hum.. bom saber que você é passiva... Se enjoar da Berry é só me ligar. E qual o problema de dar no primeiro encontro? Você deu pro Puck sem nem mesmo um primeiro encontro e você era veirgem. - Santan deu uma gargalhada e mostrou a mensagem pra Brittany que riu igualmente, Quinn mal sabia onde estava se metendo.

Q- Vai se foder Santana! Já te disse pra não chamar ela assim. E sim ela não brinca em serviço. Por ela tínhamos trepado na roda gigante mesmo. Eu dei e viu no que deu? Fui mãe aos 16 anos e só dei uma vez.

S- Bem, com a Berry não corre esse risco... Eu acho.

Q- Santana, a Britt não tá querendo resolver uns "probleminhas"? Por que não ajuda ela?

S- Você tem razão e se rolar alguma coisa ( e eu tenho certeza de que vai ) Me avisa ok? Boa noite.

Q- Tá Satã, quero dizer, Santana, boa noite.

R- HA-HA. Vai comer seu Hobbit e me deixa em paz.

Fim sms.

Quinn tinha acabado de guardar o celular e começou a tirar a roupa e Rachel estava saindo do banheiro, Quinn lembrou de que não tinha pego o pijama. Ela vestia um conjunto de calcinha e sutiã pretos rendados que fazia contraste em sua pele alva. Rachel ao se deparar com a visão de Quinn só de langerie procurando algo na mala deixou ela paralisada e sua toalha caiu deixando-a só de calcinha e sutiã brancos rendados. Quinn tem um corpo perfeito, um rosto perfeito, um sorriso perfeito ela em si era perfeita. E seus olhos, ahhh tinham os tons de verdes com dourado mais lindos que poderia existir. Rachel que não tinha parado de pensar no beijo um minuto se quer estava maravilhada e não conseguia ter pensamentos coerentes. Rachel também não deixava a desejar, tinha um corpo perfeito, pernas de matar um do coração e uma beleza incomum. Rachel não aguentou e se dirigiu para onde a leira estava abraçando-a por tras e Quinn assustou-se

Q- Rachel que susto!- Dito isso ela virou-se pra Rachel e ao perceber que ela se encontrava apenas de calcinha e sutiã ficou paralisada de surpresa.

Q- Rachel, você disse que iria devagar - E virou-se pra procurar algo na mala que não lembrava mais o que era, só conseguia sentir os braços de Rachel ao seu redor e o seu corpo colado ao dela.

R- Eu irei com calma, só tô te abraçando.

Q- Por trás e de calcinha e sutiã? - Perguntou e se recostou ao corpo de Rachel olhando pra trás com uma sobrancelha arqueada e um meio sorriso no rosto.

R- Hum... - E começou a morder e beijar u pescoço e as costas de Quinn.

Q- Rachel, vai devagar... - Disse Quinn revirando os olhos.

R- Eu irei devagar... Pra te botar na cama... - Quinn não teve tempo de responder, Rachel jogou-a na cama e colocou a mala de Quinn rapidamente no chão antes que ela levantasse.

Q- Rachel! Devagar!

R- Eu irei...- Disse ela e derrepente teve uma idéia. - Espera um minutinho... - E saiu e foi pra mala procurar algo.

Q- O que você vai fazer? - Perguntou Quinn se apoiando nos cotovelos.

R- Espera cinco minutos ok? - Disse ela vestindo um short e uma blusa e saiu do quarto mas voltou em 10 segundos deu um beijo em Quinn e prendeu os braços dela na cama com duas gravatas.

Q- Rachel o que porra vcê tá fazendo? - Quinn falou isso dezesperada. "Merda Me envolvi com uma pervertida sexual da linhagem de Christian Gray. Tô Fodida!", pensou Quinn.

R- Isso é só pra garantir que você naõ vai fugir. - E saiu correndo do quarto batendo a porta atrás de si.

Q- Rachel volta aqui!- Mas Quinn sabia que seria inutil.

Cinco minutos depois Rachel voltou ao quarto com uma bolsa a mão.

R- Senta e depois me diga se gostou. - "O que porra ela vai fazer. Deus, cadê a Rachel Berry chata e inocente de um dia atrás?" pensou Quinn

Q- Ok senhorita mas poderia me soltar primeiro?

R- Ah que porra. - e foi soltar Quinn.

Q- Ok. conversamos depois ok? Vamos logo com isso que eu tô com sono.

R- Garanto que seu sono irá passar...- Disse ela bem perto da orelha de Quinn, que por sua vez arrpiou-se toda. - Agora você senta e espera.

Q- Mas por que eu deveria. Eu quero dormir Rachel.

R- Mas que porra Quinn! Não dá pra fazer o que eu pedi não?

Q- Rachel, você não acha que tá falando palavrão demais não?

R- Quinn senta nessa merda ou eu te amarro novamente.

Q- Ok né...

R- Agora, eu vou vendar você.

Q- Por que? Rachel o que você vai fazer?

R- Mas que inferno Quinn. Só faz o que eu pedi e espera.

Quinn escutou apenas alguns ruidos e depois uma musica começou a tocar. Ela começou a reconheçer a musica.

Q- Rachel o que você vai fazer? Por que estamos escutando Lady Marmalade?

R- Tire a venda e entenderá.

Quinn tirou e viu Rachel parada a sua frente vestida com um mini vestido preto. Ela começou a cantar e a tentar seduzir Quinn.

Q- Você tá tentando me seduzir?

R- Tá funcionando?

Q- Não pois eu não sou tão fácil assim.-Racel parou a música e gritou:

R- AAAAAh merda! - e voltou pro banheiro. Quinn ouviu ela resmungando algo sobre ela ter trauma de sexo.

Alguns minutos depois Rachel saiu do banheiro Quinn tava sentada de costas pro banheiro e mexendo no celular. Quinn escutou Rachel colocar a música novamente e a chamar:

R- Então senhora não-sedutiva, será que agora vai funcionar?- Quin virou sorrindo mais assim que ela viu Rachel seu sorriso desmanchou.

Q- Jesus!

Q- Jesus! - Rachel usava uma Lageire branca que deixava a mostra as suas maravilhosas pernas e valorizava todo o resto. Ela tinha o cabelo preso num coque, mas a estava solta.

R- Gostou? Adimita eu seduzi você.

Q- Ok eu admito mas por favor não tente nada idiota.

R- Ok, ok- disse frustrada e sentou na cama e se encostou na cabeceira e puxou Quinn pra cima dela fazendo-a sentar sobre suas coxas e com um joelho de cada lado do seu quadril e virada de frente pra ela- Poderemos pelo menos terminar o que comeamos no parque? - Ela não deu tempo pra Quinn responder, puxou-a e começou a beijar-la e segurou-a pela cintura puxando-a pra mais perto e Quinn tinha uma mão no pescoço e a outra no cabelo de Rachel. Rachel começou a levantar a blusa de Quinn , mas ela parou-a.

Q- Rachel com calma por favor, eu só tive uma experiencia sexual na vida e acabei gravida, eu sei que você não vai me engravidar mas isso tudo é novo pra mim.

R- Ok, ok. Mas o Rick tá muito feliz por hoje.

Q- Rick?

R- Você tá em cima dele.- Quinn olhou pra baixo.

Q- Sério que você chama assim?- Disse ela arqueando a sobrançelha.

R- Não é isso que você tá pensando boba, Rick é meu pseudônimo.

Q- E Por um acaso...-Beijo- O Rick...-Beijo- Não quer...- Beijo- domrir...-Beijo-Agora?

R- Claro que quer. Mas ele acha que será impossivel dormir sem dar mais uns amassos na loira que está em cima dele. E ele acha que tem muita roupa nela. - Disse ela abrindo o vestido de Quinn e se levantando pra terminar de tirar-lo.

Q- O Rick tá muito saidinho não acha?- disse ela levantando e começando a tirar a roupa do "Rick".

R- Mas é por que ele gosta muito do que fez a dois minutos atras. E quer fazer novamente.

Q- E eu também. ;mas sem sexo ok?

R- Ok. - disse revirando os olhos.

Elas terminaram de se dispir e ficaram só de calcinha e sutiã e Rachel virou Quinn na cama subindo em cima dela e se posicinou no meio das pernas de Quinn.

R- O Rick tá sentindo um calorzinho naquela parte... - disse beijando o pescoço dela.

Q- Vai com calma Rachel...

R-Eu estou indo. Se não tivesse você estaria completamente nua.

Q- Sabe, eu gosto mais dessa Rachel, ou melhor do Rick.

R- Você não tem mais nada pra fazer com a boca não?

Quin prendeu a Rachel com as pernas e puxou-a pra si.

Q- Tenho. E vou fazer agora.

E elas começaram uma sessão interminável de beijos, mordidas e chupões. Quinn sabia que no outro dia estaria cheia de marcas roxas. Ela sentiu a mão de Rachel apertando suas coxas e subindo cada vez mais. Ela cravou suas unhas nas costas de Rachel que soltou um gemido e retribuiu com um chpao perto do peito e um no pescoço.

Q- Deus!

R- Quinn, eu aprecio muito a sua fé mas o unico nome que eu quero escutar é o meu - disse se afastando pra olha Quinn, foi o tempo suficiente pra Quinn recuperar a conciência.

Q- Devagar, eu não vou dar pra você no primeiro encontro, se tivermos outros e for algo mais sério teremos uma primeira vez perfeita. Mas primeiro eu preciso decidir se realmente sou um bicórnio ou se isso é só uma fase.

R- Tá ok. Mas iremos dormir de conchinha.

Q- Ok.- E se virou e puxou Rachel para seu peito, mas ela se afastou e Quinn exibiu uma expressão confusa.

R- Normalmente o homem é a concha maior e o Rick que é o homem aqui.

Q- Mas o Rick é tão pequeno.

R- Tá de sacanagem que você vai implicar com meu tamanho agora né?

Q- Não, vem cá. - Ela puxou Rachel deu um beijo, puxou os lençóis e se virou de costas e dois segundos depois sentiu as mãos de Rick envolvendo-a. - Boa noite Rick.

R- Boa noite Quinne.

Quinn sentiu pequenos beijinhos no seu pescoço e um nariz roçando pra cima e pra baixo no pescoço e no ombro. Deu uma risadinha, mas não abriu os olhos.

R- Bom dia Quinne...

Q- Bom dia Mon Petit...

R- O que?

Q- Mon Petit... Minha pequena em Frances.

R- Hum... Bom dia minha loira. Temos que levantar e descer pro café da manhã.

Q- Eu não quero...

R- Mas vai, se não iremos escutar gracinhas da Santanás o resto da vida.

Q- Temos quantos minutos?

R- 30, Mas se quiser tomar banho comigo pra economizar... -Quinn deu um beliscão no braço de Rachel.- Ai, eu só foi uma sugestão...

Q- Vai primeiro tenho que achar uma roupa e terminar as malas que você jogou no chão.

R- OK. -Deu um beijo de leve em Quinn e mordeu seu pescoço que já estava cheio de marcas.

Elas terminaram de se arrumar e desceram. Ambas usavam shorts curtos, que em Quinn mostram as marcas de dedos que "Rick" deixou, e Rachel usava uma blusa rosa de mangas e toda fechada, Quinn usava uma blusa branca e que deixava seu chupão um pouco acima do sutiã a vista. Era a única blusa limpa. E seus chupões e marcas de mordidas nos ombros e no pescoço estavam a vista também. Elas chegaram e se separaram, Quinn foi pra parte onde tinha bacon e Rachel pra parte vegan . Chegar ao mesmo tempo e se sentaram com Santana e Brittany.

Santana olhou pra Quinn chocada e Brittany repetia o gesto.

Q- Tá tão ruim assim?

S- Quinn parece que você foi espancada. Rachel, eu tenho que te dar meus parabéns. Em anos eu nunca deixei a Britt assim. Tem o selo Santana Lopez aprova. - disse rindo e piscando pra Rachel. Quinn estava começando a desconfiar da relação de Santana e Rachel. Ela nunca tinha ouvido Santana chamar Rachel pelo nome.

R- Não fui eu, foi o Rick.

B- O Rick Martin?

Q- O Rick é o pseudônimo da Rach, Britt, é o lado homem dela. E o Rick Martin é Gay.

S- Tô impressionada Rachel, Você tá dando conta do serviço direitinho. Agora você tem meu respeito. E Quinn eu te disse que você ia acabar dando pra ela ontem.

R- Obrigada Santana. Espero que seu respeito venha acompanhado de um acordo de paz. E eu e a Quinn não fizemos sexo ontem.

B e S-O Que? -Quinn sentiu seu rosto corar e olhou pra Rachel ela não esboçava nenhuma reação.

B e S-O Que? -Quinn sentiu seu rosto corar e olhou pra Rachel ela não esboçava nenhuma reação.

S- Como assim ainda não fizeram sexo? E essas marcas surgiam como?

Q- Agente estava nas preliminares, mas eu pedi pra ela parar. E dormimos de conchinha. Mas ainda deu tempo dela fazer isso tudo. E as marcas nas minhas coxas são das mãos dela.

R- Mas você também me deixou marcas. - Ela se virou e levantou a blusa revelando suas cosas com dez arranhões perfeitos que iam do começo até o fim das suas costas.

B- Meu Deus, você são dois animais.

S- Quinn olha sua boca! Por isso estava prendendo os lábios, meu Deus!

Q- Ok, chega de falar disso.

R- Pois é. Já tá na hora de irmos, vamos pegar as coisas?

B- Vamos mas eu ainda não acredito no estado que vocês tão.

S- Quinn, eu não quero nem te ver depois que você transarem. Na verdade eu quero. Quero saber como a Rachel se saiu... – disse dando uma piscadinha pra Rachel.

Q- Ok, já deu.

R- Sabe Santana eu vou fazer a Quinne te contar se eu fui bem ou não, se eu for bem, você vai deixar agente em paz?

B- A Santana vai parar sim, não precisa se incomodar. - Brittany disse isso num tom severo e saiu deixando as três de boca aberta.

S- Ela nunca me chamou de Santana... O que eu fiz?- Santana começou a se desesperar.

Q- Você fica o tempo todo falando da vida sexual alheia, isso incomoda agente e magoa a Britt sabia? - Santana colocou as mãos na cabeça e começou a chorar. Rachel se levantou e abraçou Santana. "Ok, nesse mato tem cachorro, não só cachorro, mas um zoológico inteiro. A Rachel consolando a Santana e a Santana aceitando de bom grado?" pensou Quinn.

R- Calma Santana, nós vamos falar com ela.

S- Ela não vai me querer mais e vai me deixar eu-eu não quero e não posso ficar sem ela... - E voltou a chorar agarrada a Rachel. O que atraiu olhares de todos. Mas o primeiro a vir ver o que estava acontecendo foi Kurt.

K- O que houve? Por que Santanás tá agarrada na Rachel sem intenção de matar?

Q- Britt e San discutiram.

K- Por que?... AI MEU DEUS QUINN! O QUE HOUVE COM VOCÊ! - falou ele examinado Quinn- VOCÊ TEM MARCAS NO PESCOÇO, NAS COSTAS, ACIMA DO PEITO E - Ele parou nas pernas brancas que agora tinha faixas rosas - ATÉ NAS PERNAS!

Q- Kurt para de gritar, tá todo mundo olhando... - Ela estava mais vermelha que o uniforme da Cherrios.

K- O que houve com você menina? Você foi estuprada e jogada da Torre Empire States abaixo?- Rachel era a Rainha do drama e Kurt o Rei.

Q- Não eu só aproveitei a noite.- Disse ela sorrindo.

K- Menina, me conta, com quem foi? De onde ele é? Eu conheço? Ele ainda tá aqui? Você fizeram sexo? Você usou camisinha dessa vez? Meu Deus se você ficar gravida de novo? Seus pais... - Quinn botou a mão na boca de Kurt pra ele parar de falar

Q- Foi com uma pessoa incrível, é de Ohio, sim você conhece, sim está aqui, não fizemos sexo e o resto não é necessário responder já que eram relacionadas ao sexo.

K- E como foi que você arrumou essas marcas?

Q- Nas preliminares. Mas eu pedi pra parar e dormi de conchinha, foi maravilhoso.- Ela mal conseguia esconder o brilho nos olhos.

K- Qual o nome do boy Magia que fez Quinn Fabray se derreter e dormir de conchinha com ele em um dia?- Rachel olhou pra Quinn esperando pela resposta, Quinn deu uma piscada e respondeu:

Q- Rick... - Ela sorriu e Rachel voltou a consolar Santana.

R- Kurt, você pode ficar aqui com a Santana enquanto eu vou buscar as nossas malas?

S- Eu não quero ficar com o Porcelana, ele vai passar na minha cara na primeira oportunidade...

K- Eu jamais faria isso! - Disse ele com uma falsa indignação na voz, e as três mulheres a sua frente o encararam.- Tá eu faria sim mas você não tem outra opção.

Q- Na verdade tem sim, Rachel você vai com o Kurt e eu fico aqui com a Santana, Ok?

R- Ok, Vamos Kurt?

K- Tá né...

Chegando no quarto Rachel avisa que vai trocar de blusa pois melou a blusa com um molho vegan e pergunta se ele não quer esperar lá fora.

K- Rachel, sou eu o Kurt, lembra? - Disse ele fazendo uma pose mais feminina possível.

R- Eu sei, mas vai que você vira hetero por minha causa...- Diz ela em tom de brincadeira.

K- Rachel a única mulher que faria eu virar no máximo bi é a Quinn, e só depois de eu ver ela só de calcinha e sutiã e ela fazendo a dança do vente em cima de mim e depois dançar se esfregando nua em mim.

R- Ok Kurt, não precisava de todos esses detalhes. - Disse ela rindo, e tirou a blusa esquecendo dos arranhões que cobriam suas costas.

Kurt mal acreditou quando viu.

K- AI MEU DEUS RACHEL! O QUE ACONTECEU COM VOCÊ? VOCÊ TREPOU COM UM TIGRE, UM LEÃO OU COISA DESSE TIPO? - Ele não conseguia acreditar no que via.

R- Kurt...- Ele levantou a mão pedindo que ela calasse a boca.

K- Você tá com as costas toda arranhada, tem exatamente dez arranhões perfeitos... - Sabe aquela expressão: tô com o cu na mão? Era pouco pra descrever a situação que ela tava. - Logo concluo que quem fez isso tem unhas grandes...

R- Kurt...

K- Eu não terminei - Disse ele levantando a mão novamente - você tá com as costas toda arranhada, você fez sexo ontem? Foi com o Finn? Se foi isso foi terrível e você errou feio. Mas poderia ter sido pior, poderia ter sido com o Puck, pera ai, não foi com o Puck foi?

R- Não foz sexo ontem.

K- E como apareceram essas marcas ai? - Nesse momento Quinn entra no quarto.

Q- Que demora, a San e a Britt já fizeram as passes, acredita que todos tão achando que eu dei ontem? Pera ai, por que você tá sem blusa Rachel? Eu atrapalhei algo?

K- Na verdade não, entra e fecha a porta.

As duas olharam se e ficaram paralisadas de medo.

K- Você - Disse ele apontando pra Rachel - Tá com dez arranhões que só podem ter sido feitos por um homem com unhas muito grandes ou por uma mulher e você - Disse ele apontando pra Quinn - Tem marcas em todo o corpo e você não saiu do quarto ontem depois que chegou com as meninas. A unica que saiu foi a Rachel, mas voltou em 5 minutos sozinha.

R- Como você sabe?

K- Vocês estavam tão distraídas que não me viram no sofá do andar lendo uma revista. E 5 minutos depois eu comecei a escutar Lady Marmalade, mas a musica parou um minuto depois e alguns minutos depois voltou a tocar, e depois silencio. AH MEU DEUS! Vocês dormiram juntas! Vocês treparam? - Ele não conseguia esconder a cara de surpresa.

R- Sim dormimos juntas mas não fizemos sexo, a Quinn não quis.

K- E por que você disse que dormiu com o Rick, Quinn? Pera ai, você disse que foi por que a Quinn não quis?

Q- Por que o Rick é o nome do pseudônimo da Rachel.

R- E sim foi por que a Quinn não quis, por mim teríamos feito sexo a noite toda.- Quinn corou.

K- Eu não acredito... - Kurt estava mais branco do que o normal.

Q- Kurt, respira...

R- Kurt, eu tenho algumas coisas pra contar pra você e pra você também Quinn. Assim que chegarmos em Lima eu contarei tudo, mas até lá eu peço que você mantenha isso em segredo ok?

K- Ok, mas se vocês não fizeram sexo e a Quinn ficou desse jeito imagino como ela vai ficar quando fizerem. Quinn querida, você tá fodida com o Rick.

Q- Eu sei, por isso quis evitar estragos maiores ontem.

R- Ok podem parar de falar do Rick como se ele não estivesse aqui? E a propósito Quinn, o Kurt disse que a única mulher que faria ele virar bi era você.

Q- O que? Isso é sério?

K- Rachel, para com isso! - Kurt ficou vermelho - Ah Quinn olha pra você, qualquer gay ia querer uma aventura com você, mas parece que a Rachel conseguiu te pegar de jeito, literalmente.

Q- Kurt, obrigada pelo elogio, eu acho, mas eu e a Rachel só estamos nos conhecendo melhor.

K- Já até imagino o nome que vão dar a vocês! Faberry!

R- Até que não é tão ruim...

Q- Vocês estão indo rápido demais não acham?

K- Claro que não, eu quero ser madrinha do casamento e do primeiro bebê. Tenho certeza que será uma outra loirinha dos olhos verdes dourados...

R- Acho que você tá falando da Beth.

Q- Agente só ficou uma vez...

K- Por enquanto.

R- Ok, vamos descer.

Eles pegaram as malas e desceram, Quinn estava agarrada no braço de Kurt que sorria e fazia comentários em seu ouvido, todos olharam surpresos a cena. Puck se aproximou e perguntou:

P- Kurt foi você que fez isso na Quinn? - Disse ele num tom irônico e mal conseguindo segurar a risada. Todos riam da pergunta do Puck.

Q- Puck, por favor...

K- Não querida, está tudo bem... Sim, fui eu que fiz isso, algum problema?

Todos pararam de rir e ficaram chocados com a resposta de Kurt.

P- O que? Mas você é gay!

K- Puck, olhe pra Quinn, Você mesmo sabe os atributos que ela tem, ela faria qualquer gay virar bi ou hetero. - Todos estavam chocados, menos Rachel e Blaine que já sabiam da mentira que iriam contar, pois tinham combinado no elevador, mas Quinn estava distraída demais pra ouvir e ficou surpresa e olhou pra Rachel que deu um sorrisinho e piscou e Quinn entendeu a armação, ela é loira mas não é burra.

* * *

Bom, até aqui é capitulo 12. Vou postar ate o 15.


	8. Chapter 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18

P- É serio essa porra? - Perguntou Puck ainda sem acreditar.

K- Sim, quer ver? Quinn querida, por que não provamos a eles?

Q-Sim meu bem.

Dito isso Kurt puxou Quinn pela cintura e Quinn colocou os braços no pescoço de Kurt e começaram a se beijar na frente de todos. Ao terminarem de se beijar eles sorriram e Kurt perguntou:

K- Acreditam agora?

F- E o Blaine? - Perguntou Finn curioso ao ver Rachel abraçada com Blaine.

B- Bom Rachel trocou de quarto com o Kurt, e digamos que aproveitamos e ficamos bem íntimos...

R- Coloca íntimos nisso. - Disse ela e olhou pra Blaine que sorriu e deu uma piscadinha pra ela.

F- O que? Mas você e o Kurt...

B- Queríamos variar um pouco, e você sabe muito bem que eu e Rachel já tivemos um caso no passado.

Todos no salão estavam pasmos. E pra tirar todos do choque e livrar seus amigos da atenção gritou:

S- O ônibus chegou!

Os membros do Glee club demoraram um pouco pra sair da intorpecência e foram pro ônibus.

S- Kurt, Quinn, Bleine, Rachel, guardamos lugares pra vocês. - Disse Santana no fundo do ônibus. Eles foram em direção onde as meninas estavam. Os seis se acomodariam na ultimas cinco cadeiras, atraindo a atenção de todos, primeiro por que nunca Santana os chamou pelos nomes antes da revelação feita mais cedo, Quinn passou e sentou no colo de Kurt deu uma série de pequenos beijos em Kurt. Rachel veio atrás com Blaine, mas parou na metade do caminho quando ouviu Tina a chamar e se virou.

R- Sim Tina?

T- O que aconteceu com suas costas? - Ela olhava Rachel com uma cara assustada e Rachel lembrou que usava uma blusa que era transparente nas costas. Ela respondeu:

R- Ócios do oficio- Com um sorriso enorme e Blaine deu um sorrisinho e Puck falou:

P- Cara, pra quem era gay até ontem você até que foi bem, pegou a Rachel e fez sei lá o que com ela na primeira noite. Desse jeito você vai acabar roubando minha fama de garanhão.

B- Eu posso ter demorado a perceber que gosto de mulher mas mesmo agora que percebi vou continuar tratando todas com respeito, o meu namoro com a Rachel pode ter sido prematuro mas ela sabe que eu vou fazer ela feliz ao contrario dos outros que destrataram, desrespeitaram e humilharam ela de todas as maneiras possíveis. E eu não sou um homem de pegar qualquer uma me divertir e deixar pra lá, eu sei respeitar uma mulher e trata-la bem. Pode ficar com sua fama, eu não quero e nunca vou querer. Meu namoro com a Rachel é sério. E a propósito, Finn fica longe da minha namorada, e isso vale pra você também Puck. - Todos olharam Blaine com expressões chocadas, até mesmo as meninas e Kurt.

R- Pera ai, eu ouvi você me chamando de minha namorada e com ciúmes? Isso foi um pedido indireto? - Disse ela sorrindo pra Blaine.

B- Na verdade foi, mas vou fazer direto aqui e agora. Rachel Barbra Berry - Disse ele se ajoelhando no chão do ônibus - Você me daria a honra de ser minha namorada?

R- Mas é claro que sim, depois de ontem eu seria louca de recusar! - Dito isso ela deu um pulo em Blaine, que já tinha se levantado, e prendeu as pernas no quadril dele e começou a dar pequenos beijinhos nele enquanto ele a segurava pela coxa pra ela não cair. Ela é pequena mas é pesada. Nessa hora Mr. Shue chegou e olhou pra cena, o queixo dele quase caiu no chão quando ele viu acena.

Mr.S- M-Mas o o que está acontecendo aqui? - Perguntou mais chocado do que bravo.

R- Eu e o Blaine estamos namorando.

Mr.S- M-M-Mas v-você não namorava o Kurt?

B- Sim, mas acorreram certas coisas e digamos que eu mudei de time. - Disse ele dando um beijo em Rachel que ainda estava em seu colo.

Mr.S- E O Kurt como ele tá? E aliás cadê ele? - Rachel apontou pra parte onde ele estava ainda beijando Blaine.

mal podia acreditar no que estava vendo. Kurt estava sentado e Quinn estava por cima dele com um joelho de cada lado do quadril de Kurt, que por sua vez tinha uma mão apertando a coxa de Quinn e a outra em seu pescoço prendendo ela no beijo. Mr. Shue quase teve um infarto quando viu a cena e pra piorar Kurt subiu a mão e agora apertava a bunda de Quinn.

Mr.S- KURT E QUINN! - Gritou Mr. Shue que fez Quinn e Kurt virar na direção dele. - Quinn saia de cima do Kurt - Quinn abriu a boca pra falar mas Mr. Shue foi mas rápido - Agora Quinn, não quero você gravida novamente, se é que é possível. - Quinn deu mais um beijinho em Kurt e saiu de cima dele sentando ao seu lado segurando a mão dele. Kurt tinha marcas do batom rosa de Quinn em todo canto principalmente na boca., e a camisa toda amassada e com três botões abertos. Na hora que olhou pra Quinn e olhou suas marcas seus olhos quase saltaram das órbitas e sua boca quase se soltou do maxilar. Santana e Brittany riam como desesperadas da situação. Santana já enxugava as lágrimas que escoriam no rosto de tanto rir.

Mr.S- Vocês só podem tá brincando. Não vai dizer que também estão namorando? - Ele ouviu um gemidinho e olhou pra Rachel e Blane que ainda estavam se pegando - Você dois parem agora. - Blaine deu um ultimo beijinho em Rachel e colocou-a no chão. E Mr. Shue voltou sua atenção pra Kurt e Quinn.

K- Ainda não mas obrigada por me lembrar. - Ele se levantou e se ajoelhou na frente de Quinn e Pegou suas duas mãos- Lucy Quinn Fabray, Ma Cherie, você aceitaria ser a namorada desse novo Kurt hetero? - Quinn Sorriu e deixou uma lágrima cair, que mais tarde eles descobriram que era um cisco que tinha caído no olho dela ela iria tirar mas pensou que daria mais emoção a cena.

Q- Sim, Mom amour! - Kurt deu um beijo em cada uma de suas mãos e deu um beijo suave em Quinn.

O silencio tomou conta do ônibus, o único barulho que se ouvia era as risadas de Santana e Brittany que agora se contorciam de tanto rir. Mercedes resolveu quebrar o silêncio e olhar pra onde estava sentados Kurt, Quinn, Blaine, Rachel, Santana e Brittany.

M- Ok, eu vou demorar pra me acostumar com isso, pra mim eu tô vendo três casais de lésbicas. - Disse Mercedes e deu um sorrisinho. Santana e Brittany diminuíram as risadas e Santana falou.

S- Ei! Agente ainda tá aqui!

E assim todos saíram do choque inicial, incluindo Mr. Shue que foi dar os parabéns aos casais inusitados. Até que Finn falou:

F- Meu irmão gay tá namorando com a minha ex-namorada e o namorado gay dele tá namorando com a garota que eu amo que agora também é minha ex. Isso é informação demais em um dia só.

K- Correção. Ex-namorados e ex-gays.

S- Entende uma coisa Finnnutil, gay que é gay não ficam com mulher nem sendo ameaçado de morte. Seu irmão era no máximo bi, mas depois que eu vi o estrago que ele fez na Quinn ou ele é hetero ou ele é lésbica. E pelo que soube ele é muito mais macho que você ou o Puck. Eu acho que ele é muito mais macho que você e o Puck juntos.

Mr.S- Ok, chega de revelações por hoje. Vamos pra casa. E vocês quatro, aliás, você seis, teremos uma longa conversa quando chegarmos.

R- Espero que não demore muito por que eu e Blaine temos que terminar uma coisa que começamos ontem.

Santana e Brittany explodiram aos risos novamente.

Mr.S- Sem comentários constrangedores por favor.

O "grupinho colorido" foi rindo e conversando a viagem toda, incluindo no avião. As aeromoças precisaram vir até os meninos e pedir silencio pois os passageiros já estavam reclamando.

Ao chegarem em Lima, deixou todos os alunos em casa, menos grupinho colorido, que foram direto pra escola.

o que que agente tá aqui e não em casa?

Mr.S- Por que vocês seis vão falar com a Ms. Emma Pillbury sobre toda essa coisa de ex-gay, namorar a ex do irmão, ex-namorado namorando a outra ex do irmão... Enfim, todos sem exceção Santana.

Q- Eu acho isso totalmente desnecessário. Isso não é uma coisa comum, eu reconheço, mas ir pra psicóloga por conta disso?

S- E o que eu e a Britt temos haver com isso? Nós já namorávamos antes disso e todos sabem.

Mr.S- Vocês estavam juntas nisso. Sem discussão.

Eles conversaram com a Ms. Pillbury e sustentaram a mentira. Mas ainda não se deu por satisfeito. Disse que iria deixar todos em casa e iria deixar Sant e Britt e que iria levar os porque queria eles contassem pros pais. Primeiro foram na casa da Rachel.

R- Pai, Papai? - Rachel chamou e dois homens apareceram saindo da cozinha. Um era alto, moreno e tinha um enorme sorriso no rosto. O outro era um pouco menor, branco e tinha uma expressão séria.

R- Pai, Papai, esses são, Quinn Fabray, Blane Anderson e Kurt Hummel, meus amigos da escola e do coral, e esse é Will Schuster, o professor do coral. Pessoal, esses são Hiram - Apontando pro moreno alto. - E Leroy - Apontando para o branquinho mais baixo- Meus pais.

H- É um prazer recebe-los em nossa casa. Estrelinha deveria ter avisado que teríamos companhia.

Mr.S- Não precisa se preocupar com isso. Vimos só pra fazer um comunicado.

L- A nossa Estrelinha aprontou algo?

R- Pai!

Mr.S- Bom ela não aprontou nada, na verdade aprontou mas não foi uma coisa tão grave e que mereça punição. Acho melhor deixar ela explicar. - Rachel o olhou com raiva. Ela não estava preparada para aquilo. Mas já que começaram teriam que continuar.

R- Pai, Papai, vamos pra sala, precisamos conversar.

O sorriso de Hiram sumiu completamente do seu rosto e todos eles foram pra sala e se acomodaram nos sofás.

L- Então Rachel... - Rachel respirou fundo e falou:

R- Pais, eu tô namorando.

H- Nossa filha, que susto hein. Fico feliz por você. Você sabe que eu e seu pai não somos os maiores fans do Finn mas se você gosta dele não podemos fazer nada.

R- Am... Papai, eu não tô namorando o Finn.

L- Mas eu pensei que vocês tinham voltado.

R- Não voltamos, nem vamos voltar. Na verdade a pessoa com quem eu namoro está aqui nessa sala.

H- Filha você tá namorando a Quinn? - Os pais de Rachel não ficaram muito surpresos.

R- Não Papai...

L- Você tá namorando o Mr. Shuster?- Todos olharam assustado pra Leroy que já estava bastante alterado.

R- Não Pai, eu tô namorando o Blaine!

L e H- O Que? - Perguntaram em tom de surpresa.

H- Impossível. Meu Gaydar nunca esteve tão descontrolado como hoje. Ele aponta pra Quinn, Blaine, Kurt. Sem ofensa mas qualquer um com um gaydar apurado diria o mesmo. De você eu nem falo Rachel. Sempre apontou pra você freneticamente e agora muito mais que antes.

B- Mr. Berry e am... Mr. Berry, eu era namorado do Kurt e devido a acontecimentos ocorridos ontem a noite e hoje nos separamos.

K- Como os Senhores podem ver éramos um casal perfeito, mas tínhamos curiosidade de ficar com mulheres pra ver oque ocorria. Blaine já teve um romance com Rachel, mas não deu certo porque ele gostava de um cara e a Rachel gostava do Finn. Então as meninas nos ajudaram e acabamos gostando. E agora Blaine namora a Rachel e eu namoro a Quinn. - Os dois Berry olharam para Quinn que ficou vermelha ao ver a reação deles ao verem suas manchinhas.

H- Meu Deus depois dessa não duvido mais de nada.

Eles conversaram por um tempo e deixaram a casa com a promessa de voltarem para um jantar. Foram para a casa de Blaine. A família dele ficou muito feliz e a mãe convidou os três para um jantar de comemoração. Deixaram Blaine em casa (com uma despedida desnecessariamente melosa) e deixaram Rachel em casa. Agora vinha a parte mais difícil. Os Fabray's.

Os Fabray's não era uma família muito grande. Eram apenas Quinn, Frannie (a irmã mais velha de Quinn), Judy e Russel. Porem Russel não vivia com elas desde que Judy o expulsou de casa quando soube que ele tinha uma amante. Frannie estava na faculdade, mas veio passar um tempo em casa porque a faculdade entrou em greve. As Fabray's eram bastante brancas, loiras, Frannie e Judy tem os olhos azuis e Quinn um tom unico de verde com dourado. Frannie e Quinn eram a cópia exata de Judy. Frannie e Quinn poderiam se passar por gêmeas que todos acreditariam.

Q- Bom, bem vindos a mansão Fabray. - Abriu as portas entrou e esperou Mr. Shuster e Kurt entrarem. - Mamãe, Frannie?

J- Na cozinha querida.

Eles foram pra cozinha e encontraram a mesa posta pro jantar e Judy e Frannie cozinhando.

Q- Mamãe, Frannie, esse é Kurt Hammel e esse é o professor do coral Will Schuster.

J- Muito prazer - Disse dando um aperto de mão no e em Kurt- Judy Fabray.

F- Muito prazer - Disse repetindo o gesto de Judy - Frannie Fabray.

K- O prazer é todo meu conhecendo a famosa familia Fabray. Vejo que beleza é um requisito obrigatório na família. Além de lindas, bem vestidas e educadas. Fico feliz em conhecer a Santíssima Trindade Fabray.

J- Obrigada meu rapaz. A anos não recebo um elogio de um homem. E você não deixa a desejar. Você é um rapaz bonito, elegante, educado e acima de tudo galanteador. Aposto que tem muitas meninas em sua fila de espera.

Quinn, Kurt e Mr. Shue se entreolharam e Kurt resolveu falar.

K- Sim, mas no entanto a única que me interessa é sua filha Mrs Fabray. Vim aqui pedir sua permissão pra namorar sua filha Quinn. - Judy arregalou os olhos e olhou diretamente pra Quinn pela primeira vez e vendo as marcas em Quinn. Seus olhos quase saltaram das órbitas.

J- Bom, vendo que o fato já foi consumado, tem meu apoio total Kurt. E por favor me chame de Judy e da próxima vez pegue mais leve com minha filha. - Disse ela sorrindo - Quinn parabéns pela escolha e pelo amor de Deus, não engravida dessa vez.

Q- Mãe! Nós não... er... am... - O rosto dela ficou vermelho.

K- Mrs. Fabray... Judy, -ele falou apos levar um olhar quase maníaco da parte da "Sogra"- não tem como a Quinn ficar grávida. Nós não consumamos o fato, e nem vamos consumar tão cedo. Quinn voltou ao clube do celibato e eu fiz votos de castidade ano passado e vou entrar no clube do celibato pra acompanhar Quinn. Então dito isso, só depois do casamento. E me desculpe pelas marcas em Quinn. Não foi minha intenção.

F- Bom, se não transaram como que apareceram essas marcas?

Q e J-Frannie!

F- Eu só tô curiosa.

K- Foi que acabamos nos empolgando demais ontem. Mas garanto que as marcas diminuíram e se houverem outras serão menores e em locais escondidos.

F- Cara, e eu aqui pensado que você era gay!

K- E eu era. Eu tinha um namorado até ontem. Mas depois de beijar a Quinn eu não quis mais parar, ele também beijou a Rachel. Então terminamos e começamos a namorar Rachel e Quinn. Quinn tem o poder de fazer qualquer gay virar hetero.

J- Vocês três precisam jantar aqui em casa um dia desses e me contar essa história completa.

Mr.S- Bom, agora temos que ir na casa do Kurt para apresentar Quinn, se não se importa Mrs. Fabray.

J- É claro, desde que ela volte pra dormir em casa.

Q- Ok. Vamos?

K- Claro querida. Foi um prazer conhece-las. - E deu um beijo nas mãos de Judy e Frannie- Até mais.

J- Até querido.

Foram pra casa de Kurt onde houve o mesmo processo e outro convite pra jantar. Mr. Shue deixou Quinn em casa e foi direto pra casa de Emma. Precisava de um psicólogo urgentemente

Ponto de vista da Rachel

O dia hoje foi realmente cansativo e engraçado. Mal posso esperar pela segunda.

H- Estrelinha?

R- Sim Papai?

H- Vamos conversar?

R- Claro. Senta aqui. - Bati no espaço ao meu lado na cama. - Sobre o que quer conversar?

H- Sobre o seu suposto namoro com Blaine. Não que eu seja contra, ele é um bom rapaz e parece respeitar você. Seu Pai o adorou, ele já tá até planejando o casamento. Mas eu sei que você não o namora e se você namora realmente alguém e esse alguém estava naquela sala, só poderia ser a Quinn. Eu estou errado? - Eu não poderia mentir pra Papai. Ele sempre me conheceu melhor do que meu pai. Ele sempre achou que eu nunca escondi nada dele. Mal sabe ele que tenho um segredo de mais de seis anos. Mas isso do namoro é uma tolice pra mim, então resolvi contar a verdade.

R- Papai, eu e a Quinn estamos começando a se conhecer. Depois que o Finn me beijou e por causa dele perdemos as nacionais Quinn, Santana e Brittany vem me dando apoio e eu acabei gostando da Quinn por que sempre que eu começava a ficar triste ela fazia qualquer coisa pra me fazer feliz. E a Santana do jeito dela também me fez rir muito. A Brittany... É a Brittany. Kurt e Blaine estão apenas nos ajudando com a faixada. Quinn ainda não sabe o que quer. Por isso toda essa coisa. Nós agora somos o "grupinho colorido". Por mim começávamos a namorar e assumíamos pra todos. Mas Quinn tem medo. Quando ela disse isso pensei que era medo de perder tudo que conquistou depois de Beth se assumisse um relacionamento com a perdedora da escola. Mas é só medo da mãe dela coloca-la pra fora.

H- Nossa. Pensei que eu ia demorar um pouco pra te fazer falar a verdade. E o melhor é que meu gaydar funciona melhor que antes. - Graças a Deus ele não veio com lição de moral. Se fosse o Pai Leroy eu ia levar sermão a semana toda.

R- Você não vai contar pro meu Pai né? Por favor, ele tá tão feliz por causa do Blaine, não quero decepciona-lo. - E pra fechar o pedido, carinha de gato do Sherk e biquinho. Pronto agora Papai não tem como me dizer não.

H- Estrelinha não faz essa carinha e esse biquinho por favor. Você sabe que eu não escondo nada do seu Pai. - Eu arregalo mais os olhos e aumento o bico.- Tá bom, tá bom. Mas tome cuidado viu mocinha, e peça pra Quinn cortar as unhas que esse arranhão está horrível. - Eu nem lembrava mais do arranhão- Boa noite estrelinha.

R- Boa noite Papai.

Bom dessa eu me livrei, mas tenho que arrumar um jeito de contar algumas coisas pra Quinn, Kurt e Blaine. Santana e Brittany já sabem de tudo então elas iram me ajudar. Mando sms pra elas marcando um encontro.

–Começa Sms:

Rachel:

Almoço amanhã as 13:00 horas no nosso café de sempre.

Ray

Santana:

Tenho mesmo que ir?

Rachel:

Santy por favor é importante. Desde o dia que fizemos o trato de você e a Britt me humilharem na escola eu não te pedi mais nada.

Santana:

Eu sei Ray, eu fui e ainda sou contra esse acordo, mas você prometeu que esse ano agente ia parar e nós vamos. Ok. Eu vou. A Britt disse que vai também. Mas ela pediu pra você usar roupas normais. Você sabe que nos encontros no nosso café tem que ser a nossa Ray. Agora, vai dormir que eu e a Britt estamos um pouco ocupadas. Até amanhã.

Rachel:

Não bastava me dar boa noite sem falar da sua vida sexual? Boa noite.

Termina Sms.

Eu tenho que admitir a Quinn mexe comigo como nunca ninguém mexeu antes. Eu me lembro do que aconteceu no hotel e fico me perguntando onde iriamos parar se ela não quisesse ir devagar? Eu aposto que eu estaria muito feliz se fizéssemos o que eu pensei. Deitei e fiquei lembrando de Quinn e acabei dormindo. Meu sábado de manhã resumiu-se em sms pra Quinn, Blaine, Kurt, Santy e Britt. Blaine foi na minha casa pra dizer aos meus pais que iriamos sair no domingo e que iriamos a um parque com os outros. Papai entendeu e deu uma piscadinha pra mim. Tenho que agradecer a Papai por ser um ótimo pai e por convencer o Blaine a parar de usar aquelas gravatinhas. Nós saímos dizendo que íamos almoçar juntos mas ele ia encontrar Kurt num lugar que só eles conhecem. Ele me deixou na casa da Santana e disse que voltaria as 18:00 pra me levar pra casa. Cheguei e cumprimentei os Lopez. Eles me deram uma bela bronca pela falta de visitas. E saímos, passamos na casa de Britt onde levei outra bronca dos Pierce. Eu não deveria ter parado de ir na casa das meninas, mas corria o risco de alguém ver. Chegamos ao nosso café as 13:45. O Café ficava a 20 minutos de Lima, mas com todas as broncas e o atraso da Britt nos atrasamos. Ela alega que Lord Tubbington estava se envolvendo com traficantes de drogas e que queria vender seu IPhone pra comprar drogas e cigarros. A verdade é que Santy me confessou que dava Vodka ou Whisky pro gato pra ele sair de perto delas. Ela odiava o gato, só por que a Britt deixava de fazer sexo pra ficar junto do gato pra ele não fumar.

S- Então Ray, pra que nos chamou? Nem pense que agente vai renovar o contrato de humilhações...

R- Santy...-interrompi-a -Eu não vou renovar. Vamos fazer o combinado, a partir de segunda eu serei a Rachel de verdade.

B- Então pra que nos chamou? O Lord Tubbington está com problemas com as drogas. Acho que os gnomos são quem estão fornecendo pra ele.

R- Eu vim esclarecer o por que fiz esse pedido. No começo era só por que eu queria ficar nula, mas depois foi por que Finn descobriu sobre a Pien e me chantageou. Disse que se eu voltasse a ser eu ira contar pros meus pais sobre a Pien.

S- Aquele saco de batatas inútil! Ele vai me pagar! Mas como ele descobriu sobre a Pien?

R- A desgraçada descobriu que ele estudava comigo e foi perguntar como eu estava e o Finn falou que gostava de mim. Ela contou sobre agente pra ele, mas deixou vocês de fora. Isso foi a forma que ela achou de me deixar presa a ela.

B- A Pien é uma vadia.

S- Mas e agora? Você vai deixa-lo contar pros seus pais?

R- Digamos que eu tenho minha carta de alforria no celular. - Dei um risinho maligno.

B- O que é carta alforria?

S- É uma carta que da a liberdade de que era escravizado.

B- Ah... Eu pensei que alforria era uma almofada que ria. - Às vezes eu tento entender como Brittany chegou ao ensino médio.

R- É um vídeo muito legal do Finn e do Karovsky. - Dei o celular pra elas vem. Um dia eu estava passando pelas arquibancadas e ouvi uma discursão. Era Finn e Karovsky discutindo a respeito do beijo que Karovsky deu em Kurt.

Flashback on

F- Por que você beijou o Kurt?- Finn chegou gritando e batendo nos armários.

K- Quem te disse isso?

F- Ele me disse. Agora me diz o por quê?

K- Não te interessa.

F- Interessa sim! Anda, me diz, por quê?

K- Mas que inferno Finn. Eu amo o Kurt!

F- Você não pode amar ele!

K- Por quê? Finn aquilo foi só por diversão.

F- Não pode ser. Você não pode terminar assim.

Dito isso ele encostou Karovsky nos armários e o beijou. Karovsky o empurrou e saiu correndo.

Flashback off

S- AI MEU DEUS! Eu posso ficar com isso?

R- Não. Eu vou usar isso contra ele. Eu tenho três copias. Uma no meu computador, uma no IPhone e essa aqui no celular. Mas não foi pra falar do viado do Finn que eu chamei vocês aqui. Eu vou contar tudo pra Quinn, Kurt e Blaine. Eles têm que saber em que estão se metendo.

S- Você não acha meio cedo não?

R- Agora que eu vou me revelar ela virá atrás de mim. E nós sabemos muito bem o que ela vai fazer se eu não tomar previdências.

S- Você vai chamar Nath, Frannie e Callum?

R- Sim. Mas só tenho o numero da Frannie. Eu peço pra ela avisa-los.

S- E quando vai ser isso?

R- Amanhã, aqui mesmo. Você poderia me levar pra pegar meu carro quando sairmos daqui?

S- Claro! Ainda bem que você vai deixar aquela lata velha pra lá.

R- Não fale assim do meu bebe!

O resto da tarde nós conversamos coisas do dia-a-dia. Santana disse que ela, Quinn e Britt tinham treino no outro dia, então iriamos nos encontrar na escola. Elas iam sair por volta das 14:00 horas. Chegamos antes das 18:00 na casados Lopez, eles me obrigaram a jantar lá. Por mais que me doesse o coração deixei meu carro com Brittany. Ela deixaria ele no estacionamento da escola e eu ia com o meu pra lá pra fazer a troca. No horário combinado Blaine chegou na casa dos Lopez. Me despedi de todos e fui pro carro.

R- Pontual, admiro isso nas pessoas. Se nós não fossemos gays seriamos o casal perfeito. - Blaine sorriu.

B- Para todos os efeitos nós somos o casal perfeito Rach. - Nós dois rimos.

R- Blaine, eu preciso que você vá buscar o Kurt e o leve pra escola as 14:00 horas amanhã. Pode ser?

B- Claro. Mas posso perguntar o por que?

R- Eu tenho que conversar uma coisa muito séria com vocês. Santana e Brittany também iram.

B- Ok. Vou ligar pra ele. - Ele tirou o celular do bolso e discou o numero de Kurt. Ele repassou todas as instruções.

R- Ah e diz pra ele levar um casaco pois vai fazer frio e nada de usar sapatos ou roupas chamativas.

B- Eu acho melhor você dizer isso. Ele pira quando alguém dá palpite nas roupas dele.

Repassei todas as instruções e tivemos uma pequena discursão e ele disse que ia no carro dele pra não dar muita bandeira. No final cada um usaria um carro diferente. Santana com aquele monstro vermelho que o seu pai lhe deu, Kurt com o fiesta preto dele, Blaine com o crossfox laranja, Quinn com o Honda Civic cinza , eu com o meu siena cinza e Brittany com o meu Audi preto. Blaine me deixou em casa e depois de uma ceninha pro meus pais foi pra casa. Mandei um sms pra Frannie:

começa sms:

Rachel:

Frannie, me encontra amanhã no nosso café as 15:30 e avisa ao Callum e a Nath. Santy e Britt também vão.

Rach

Frannie:

Ok. Eu já tava com saudade de ver vocês. Até amanhã.

Termina sms.

Tomei um banho e fui direto pra cama. Nos praticamente crescemos no café do Tio Juan, um tio de Santana que trata eu e Britt como se fossemos da família. Infelizmente hoje ele não estava no café. Mas amanhã ele estaria.

* * *

Pronto, iria postar só até o 15, mas vocês merecem mais 3. E a propósito, fiquei muito triste com a morte do Cory. Acho que todos ficamos. :( We will miss you Cory :'(


End file.
